Trick House
by Ki-nee-chan
Summary: From time to time a Trainer is Pulled into the Strange House that is the Trick House and many come out looking worse for wear and this is just another example. Looking for more rick ideas! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: PLEASE R&R!!! If you have any ideas for trick house tricks please submit them!

Trick House

Cali's Slip

A single house rests north of Slat Port city, it lyes under the cycling road on route 110. this mysterious house from time to time calls the attention of trainers passing by and as they exist they are a different person. Some merely have tussled hair leaving the house, others appear shaking and wide eyed. Most trainers enter this house, just barely aware of what may lay ahead.

"Plusle?! What are you up to?" a female trainer called to her Plusle walking up the slight hill. The Plusle ran back to her side and dramatically pointed its Red-ish paw towards something just over the hill. Cali walked in the direction her Plusle had pointed and just over the hill revealed a large metal house with a red tin roof.

Cali then walked up to the sign next to the house, "'Trick Master's House New Challengers Welcome!' Well that sounds silly." Cali adjusted the bag over her shoulders and pushed both of her light pink pig tails out from under the bag. She wore a very compartmentalized outfit with white sleeves a dark purple over her cheat and down her stomach with gray pink sides. She wore black shorts sporting a stitching line in purple down the outer side. To complete her look she bore simple white boots white ended right below her knees. "Plusle return." Cali called retracting Plusle in a red flash of light.

Cali took a deep breath and tightly grasped the door handle. The entered a normal looking room something felt creepy, as though eyes were upon her. The room was completely empty, a strange scroll hung in the back of the room, Cali brushed it aside and revealed a wooden door. She grasped the door knob and attempted to turn it, but it was locked. The creepy feeling of eyes upon her allowed goosebumps to grow on her arms and the hair stand up on her neck. "ummm, he-hello?" Cali called through the empty room.

Her heart started pounding in her throat and she slowly backed away from the locked door. She glanced towards the round window to her right where the wall seemed abnormally bumpy. Shaking Cali reached out with her right arm and poked the lump on the wall.

It shifted.

"Gyaaaaaaah!" Cali screamed rocketing back away from the wall and tripping over the table in the middle of the room and landing flat on her butt.

"Grr," the wall mumbled, "How did you know I could conceal myself under this window? Your sharp." Cali grasped the floor with all of her might but simultaneously kicking with her feet attempting to back away more., her eyes watering. A man emerged from the wall paper. He was in his late forties with brown hair blading and a little more weight then he probably would have liked. "I will allow you to take the trick house challenge, are you listing to me?"

"HomanaHomanaHomana," Cali muttered, "homana, ma, meh, mo, he-hello."

"alright one more person for the psych ward, anyway if you make it through my trick house theres a great prize waiting for you at the end." he calmly spoke as he transported into the ceiling by some unknown magic.

Cali stared at the ceiling where the strange man had disappeared, she was breathing hard and fast. "Wha-wha-what in the wor-world was that?" staying her self on her feet and trying to clam her heart, she walked towards the scroll, pushing it aside the door remained closed. She grasped the handle and mysteriously it had become unlocked. Pushing the door open another world was revealed. The floor, walls and ceiling where all pure white.

Cali walked through the door cautiously glancing around, there were some items scattered in random corners of the room. Slowly and gently she stepped towards the nearest item, beneath her the floor lit up with a blue light and her body started to skid, "AHHHHHH!"she shouted as the floor took her in the opposite direction and flung her to a random spot in the empty room. She landed on her butt again. Getting on her knees she reached out and tapped the sport she had just come from with her outreached arm, the path lit up in a blue color and she felt a strong force pushing towards her. She then out reached her hand and patted the areas around her and found that a path just inchies from her right legs lit in red would send her skyrocketing to a random wooden door, a yellow path was behind her which would take her to one of the random items.

Carefully she crawled onto the yellow path , "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she shouted flying down the yellow road. When the path stopped she larked awkwardly and flew oh doing a flip in the air she landed on the small of her back sitting up she rubbed her back, tears forming in her eyes. Cali grabbed the random item. Unfolding it it was a yellow piece of paper with the three Pikachu evolutions on the bottom happily dancing. "great..." she muttered. She again reached out her arm and patted the pure white ground until a green colored path lit up, this path would take her to a strange piece of paper simply lying on the ground. Where the orange path seemed to head back to where she had been. Desperate to leave and remembering that there was a path that would take her to the door where she hand been she stood and stepped on the orange path.

She surfed the orange path at an amazing speed, just barely standing and when the path ended she still managed to fail the landing and fall on her butt. Rubbing her butt she stood and walked onto the red path. Once on the path it twisted and curved at random points where she was forced on her butt, "Umph!" she tuck out her hands knowing once the belt stopped, she was rocketed from the path and she this time managed to land with her arms outright smashing against the ground. She stood up and grasped the door handle, it was locked. Beside it a dry erase board with a maker lied. Above it a small sign read, "write the Trick Masters code here and door will open." Cali stared at the sign one of her pig tails had become undone in the commotion and now the hair tie was barely in her hair, the other pig tail had slouched and disgracefully pushed her now messy hair to the side. "WHATTTTT?!"

she glanced the room and realized that the single piece of paper must have been the code. Falling to her knees from exasperation she patted the ground looking for a path, sure enough a purple one lit up, and it headed towards where Cali had picked up the PikaMail.

She carefully stepped on the path and managed to hold her weight standing as her flew bathed in purple light. At the end of the path she tried jumping before the path ended and for the first time she landed on the safe area without extensive pain. Once at this spot she searched for the green path, sure enough the green path lit up and rocketed her to the single piece of paper. . Falling down on her face as she rode the green path she braced for a catapulting of her body but strange enough once the path ended she didn't fly off. Quickly grasping the piece of paper she read it, almost gagging from the words. Feeling the area for a path Cali remaind on her stomach. A black path lit up and it would take her to where the orange path could take her to the red path. Crawling on it still on her stomach she took the paths leading up to the door. Her left pony tail had officially fallen out and her right one wasn't much father behind. Grasping the board the beaten and battered Cali wrote, "the trick master is brilliant" placing the board back on the wall a click was heard from the door, Cali grasped the unlocked handle and walked through the door unsure of what to expect.

A simple wooden room, with the Trick master at a table enjoying a mug of tea. "Ah so you made it." he glanced at her smiling.

She gave a loud sigh and started walking past him, anything to leave this crazy house.

"How rude! You go through my challenge and then ignore me?!" He called at her back.

She staggered towards him, every ounce of her body ached. "My prize." she muttered holding out her hand.

"Good, good," he pulled out a small candy out from under his table. "Enjoy your rare candy."

Cali looked at the small candy he placed in her hand, tightly grasping it she stumbled away from the room and into a dark path. At the end of the dark path a single door was waiting. She grasped the unlocked door and opened it to find her self at the front door of the building.

She glanced at the building and the young trainer approaching, walking down the hill she muttered, run or your life" the young trainer.

He turned and looked at the beat up Cali, "what was that about?"

A/N:

annd the end~! I had fun rocketing that poor girl all around the trick masters house XDD well this will be a one shot unless people like it. I will take OC requests if you want to see your OC and their pokemon rocket around the Trick house on some different kind of trick.

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SURPRISE! I FINALLY DECIDED TO UPDATE THIS STORY: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Trick House

Riri's Brain Buster

A girl with messy purple gray hair trod up a hill, by passing he entrance to the cycling path, revealing a large metal house with a red tin roof, the over cast weather making the building appear almost grimy. The girl walked to the sign beside the house, "'Trick Master's House New Challengers Welcome!' Just as Calysta told me when she called. Nothing to mysterious yet.... wy was she so freaked out when she called me?" the girl then pulled out a small note book with a microphone pen. "Entrance normal, no signs of abnormal activity from outside." she then stretched in her elongated yellow shirt decorated with large pink stars before grasping the door handle and walking in.

Entering the room the hairs on the back of the girl's neck immediately stood on end, quickly with her microphone pen and small note book she muttered, "The room emits a bone chilling feeling as though the eyes of an old pervert are on you." she turned around and grasped the handle of the door she had just entered, "Upon entering the door locks itself, however the room seems normal with the exception of a scroll covering what seems to be another locked door." she muttered into the pen, quickly writing. For a moment she stopped writing and looked at the wall paper beside the door, "strange Calysta said the strange person should be here..." after scanning the wallpaper very throughly the teen girl then started looking under the table and around the chairs.

"How strange, this place defiantly gives me the creeps though..." she sighed and scratched her messy hair before glancing out the window. "Why is there a window here showing a perfectly sunny day when it's so gloomy outside? Wait how can there be a window when there's a door to another room right here?" She crept closer to the window and peered through it.

It looked just like a perfect picture of the outside only on a sunny day. As the girl leaned closer and close to the window suddenly a blading man's face appeared. "Woah!" The girl shouted jumping back.

"I had no idea it was cloudy outside! I gave myself away and for this you get no credit!" he man shouted and he crawled through the fake window. He was heavy set in his mid forties and blading, "However I will allow you to take challenge in my trick house!"

"Hi, I'm Ririkku Hanazo, most call me Riri, may I interview about the mysterious nature of your trick house and the instances of trainer leaving this place in horrible shape?" Riri spoke rapidly pointing her microphone pen towards the man.

"...what?" he paused, clearly not used to being ambushed in such a manner.

"Great! First things first, 'trick master' can't possibly be your real name, what is your real name."

"uh..." he responded as Riri stuck the pen closer and closer to his face, 'It's a... secret?"

"Oh boo, no journalism reader would ever be interested in such an answer! What is the rational behind your 'Trick House'?"she pointed the pen towards herself as she asked and the pointing it again at the man's face.

"It's a secret..." he again responded.

"Hmph, with such responses my readers my feel that you have been up to less then noble deeds. There are many many nasty rumors spreading. Women apparently leave this place with their outfits disheveled. Many seem to lose portions of there sanity, and maybe even worse there are reports of missing persons last being spotted entering this house. Do you have any intention of denying this clams?"

"Woah, what in the world are you implying?"

"There is nothing being implied as of yet, I just want the truth."

"I you want your answer you will understand all as you take part in my challenge, and as for you last claim I have had no portion in any kidnappings and everyone leaves this place as whole as they enter." he snapped as he floated into the ceiling and disappeared.

"Hmm that did not go well. Maybe I shouldn't have made the missing persons thing up...?" she laughed slightly pushing the scroll aside and grasping the door handle. She entered a large room with a old fashion wooden floor. Riri looked around and noticed three men, all identical to the trick master scattered throughout the room, a white door on the opposite side of he room clearly displayed.

"This looks waaay to easy for some reason..." Riri muttered and as she took a steep forward she crashed into a strong, invisible force, knocking her back. She stumbled backwards holding her now red nose. "what in the...?" she held out her hand roughly wear she had crashed into something and she could feel it.

A cold invisible wall. "great.." she muttered placing her hand against the wall and walking against it with her other arm out in front.

As she walked beside the wall a single portion felt different from the rest, as though it had a a small space. Using both hands she messaged the wall until she found a door grip and managed to pull it towards her. Walking through the trick master clone walked towards her, "I am Question Master number one, History is lots of fun! Answer my question correctly and I will allow you to pass freely!"

"History! Your talking my best school subject, bring it on! Riri declared with confidence.

"So glad you have accepted my task, now this question I will ask:" he paused and beeped strangely before responding with a computer generated voice, "What were the four theaters of battle during Anglo-American war of 1812?"

Riri paused, "eh... ah... what?"

"What were the four theaters of battle during Anglo-American war of 1812?" the machine responded.

"This is...... what in the world kinda crap is this! Were are in the Hoenne region, why are you asking about the America's?"

"You have eighty seconds left to answer the question."

"Oh, not good. Okay well the first would have to be the ocean-they liked doing naval battles back then... then the probably the coast... that early they didn't have a pacific coast so it would have been Atlantic and then, ummm, well that fight was between Canada and the US so it would have had of of taken place between Michigan and uhhhh current Ontario or Quebec. And then hmmm that last theater the last theater. It was also probably water based, ummm."

"You have fifteen seconds."

"Shut up! How in the world am I supposed to have such deatiled knowleged of American history anyway!"

"Ten seconds"

"I have no idea! How about the gulf or something!"

"Correct."

"Really?"

"You may now continue to the next room, I hope you will not met your doom."

"I hope so too..." Riri sighed sticking her arms out walking forward, encountering another invisible wall, she ran back and forth against it until she again found the small opening and managed to open he door.

"I am Question Master number two! As you can tell Question master one is new!I shall test you knowledge of science, there will be no helpful alliance."

Riri winced, "Um, can I pick my category of science?"

"No."

Riri whimpered to herself, not good.

"What are the ten substrates produced in the Krebs cycle of cell metabolism?"

Riri eyes turned blank, "uh, ten whats?"

"What are the ten substrates produced in the Krebs cycle of cell metabolism?"

"Can I call a friend? I'm sure professor Willow would know..."

"There will be no helpful alliance"

"Oh dear god, um sugar, enzyme, blood, plasma, vitamin a, b, c, d, e...?"

"Incorrect, sixty seconds"

"uhhhh I-trate, B-trate, C-trate, l-m-n-o-trate?!"

"Incorrect fifty seconds."

"Uhhhh, any hints?"

"No."

"Please just one?"

"No."

"The ten substrates are a results in the stages of the Kerbs cycle?" Riri tried again, clasping her hands in prayer.

"... Incorrect, twenty seconds."

"Water, energy, metabolism!?" Riri shouted.

"Incorrect, ten seconds."

Riri sighed and slouched slightly, pulling out a cell phone like device she typed quickly.

"Cheating!" the machine shouted and a hole under Riri's feet appeared and she was swallowed by it, she fell into a dark tunnel and feel out of the ceiling, crashing onto her butt right beside the door she entered. Sitting for a moment she glanced through her cell phone and googled the answer to the last question, quickly attempting to memorize complex science mumbo jumbo.

"tsch- that sucked. Oh well." Riri muttered as she walked over to the spot wear the first door had been and messaged the area, "great the doors move too..." she once again walked along side entering the room with the history question master.

"I am question Master Number One! History is fun! Answer my question correctly and I will allow you to pass freely!" He chipped again.

Riri sighed, "Um I already answered your question..."

"True that maybe, but I have many more then three." the mechanical man smiled.

"oh no..."

"Name the Zar in old Russia known for a successful early reign despite taking the throne at age 16 then towards the later years of his reign he fell into madness, nearly fatal bankrupting the country with a 24 year war and be left heir less by beating his pregnant daughter-in-law, believed to be the reason for her miscarriage, and his only son?"

"I only know the name of a Zar but I think that name was used five or so times...."

"Try"

"uhhhh..... Ivan the first?"

"No."

"Ivan the second?"

"No."

"Ivan the third?"

"No."

"Ivan the fourth?"

"Yes you may proceed."

Riri sight and as she grasped for the handle she realized that the answer she had looked up before would do no good, she quickly pulled out her cellular device and panned through pages and pages first year collage level science hopping something might sink in.

Entering the room she was assaulted by question master number two as he recited his chant loudly and then asked his question: the name of the scientist that gathered the theory for evolution by collecting fossils.

Riri blink for a moment, anyone that had gone through a list of the Darwin awards should know this one, "Charles..... Darwin?"

"Correct you may proceed!"

"What does the last guy ask about?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Great." Riri sighed as she finally found the opening.

"Hello I am question master number three and math is the greatest glee!"

"Aww common I just did science! Now I have to do math? What's up with my worst subjects? Can I have a quick review sesson before you ask me anything?"

"That is fine..."

"great..." Riri pulled out the mobile device and reviewed as many math mathematical things as she could, sitting on the floor in front of the trick master for more then an hour. Only stopping when she ran out of units.

"awww man please ask something I would know...." Riri groaned.

"Solve this problem by using the foil method." he pulled out a pen and paper and wrote: (m+5)(m+8).

Riri started crying as she grasped the paper, what the hell did foil mean?

"You have five minutes."

Riri growled to herself as she attempted to multiply without being able to figure out which was to do it in the last minuted she wrote foil on the top of the paper and asked, 'hey does foil mean something?"

'It is an abbreviation."

"of what?"

"I cannot tell you, 58 seconds left."

"Crap..."

Wells lefts see first is 'f', I wonder if 'f' means first then is 'o'.... out? Then maybe 'I' would mean 'in'? Eventually she drew strange lines all over her paper as she rushed to complete making: m squared 8m+ 5m 40.

"Is this it?!" she revealed her scribbles.

"This needs to be condensed, 10 seconds."

"Condensed...? this isn't a soup!" Riri growled runing her pen over the answer, "where do I shorten it...?" she mumbled.

"5 seconds."

At this time Riri started seriously crying and shouted "I hate math!" as just combined 8m+5m, metally praying she was right.

"Correct."

Riri fell to her knees and sighed, only thing left was the door. "I made it... I made it..." she grasped the door handle and walked through, "hey didn't Calysta say that I was supposed to write some kinda code around here....? what ever I'm not going back to check."

A simple wooden room appeared before her with the trick maser enjoying a nice warm cup of tea, "My that took you a long time."

"This place is hell! Not a house of tricks it's a house of horrors! I'm leaving now!"

"Your leaving before accepting your prize? How rude!"

"I don't want any prize I just wanna get out of here!"

Riri stormed towards the exist as the trick master grumbled, "And I went to all the trouble to get this nice TM Psychic, oh well."

out side the sun had started to break through the clouds and Riri attempted to straighten her permanently messy hair, "I'm not sure I would wish this place on a person I hated..."

A/n: Phew I have worked on this chapter off and one for ages! Originally there was going to be 5 trick master but like Riri my endurance wasn't that great XDD please review and if you'd like to put your oc through some kinda hell please submit them or if you have an idea for some kinda hell please mention it in your review!


End file.
